


Trick or Treat

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Trick or Treating, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Matt Holt takes his sister trick or treating.[Prompt 31: trick or treat]





	Trick or Treat

Matt holds hands with his little sister as they walk along the dark streets, obeying his mom’s order to never let go of Katie’s hand. Not that he would easily lose her even if he did, because Mom has put reflective and neon buttons all over her costume, making her clearly visible from a distance. It makes her look slightly silly, but Katie doesn’t seem to mind.

Behind the reflective attachments, Katie is dressed like a pumpkin, complete with a green hat to represent the stalk. Matt isn’t one for cutsie costumes, but he must say that Katie looks adorable.

And her costume is much better than his. Matt thought a vampire costume would look cool, but now he’s wearing it, he thinks he looks ridiculous. Especially considering that he still has his glasses on, making his vampire persona look far less sinister.

Still, Katie doesn’t seem to mind, nor do the people they meet as they visit the houses in a rough one mile radius of their home. And whilst he feels a bit silly, he’s still having a good time.

And Katie loves it. She’s finally considered old enough to go out trick or treating without Mom or Dad, and seems to cherish her independence. She loves all of the spooky decorations, and is having loads of fun saying ‘trick or treat’ in a variety of silly voices.

And they’re getting a nice collection of candy. As they walk back down the garden path from their latest house (the woman was dressed like a witch and gave them toffee apples), Katie looks inside her bag of candy, which also looks like a pumpkin.

“We’ve got loads!” she says, grinning.

When they arrive home hours later, Katie is asleep in his arms and their bags are full of candy.


End file.
